


It Started With A Sleepover

by scribbleshow



Series: Sweet Dreams [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), DCU (Movies), The Flash (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbleshow/pseuds/scribbleshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson and Wally West plan the most awesome sleepover ever! ...Okay, not really. Wally wants Dick to visit him at Central City, spend some time with him and show him around! However, nothing can ever go as planned when you're superheroes, and their innocent sleepover spirals into a journey so crazy that it leaves them broken, but at the same time... new relationships are formed, friendships are made, and it's not long before the Justice League is brought together with a bond closer than thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepover?!

Central City Airport was crowded with the usual chaotic affair, hundreds of people walking through the corridors and arguing over delayed flights – businessmen, travelers, vacationers, Flash enthusiasts – and Wally West knew that this would make it hard to find the boy he was looking for.  
  
...And that boy was Dick Grayson, his best friend and adoptive son of Bruce Wayne. The black-haired boy should be here any minute, stepping out of the private Gotham jet and bouncing through the crowd of people.  
  
However, "any minute’’ just wasn’t registering as _soon_ to Wally West. He was practically vibrating in his seat as he waited, hands clutching at the bottom of his seat and legs jiggling from impatience.  
  
Barry Allen, Wally’s uncle and The Flash, was sitting next to him, arms crossed as he read a magazine that highlighted the crime of Central City. He glanced down at his  anxious nephew briefly, and then looked back up at his magazine. ‘’Watched pot never boils.’’  
  
The redhead let out a groan. ‘’I knowww, but this is so cool! _Robin_ , in Central! I can show him the Flash Museum… The Flash Monument… The Flash Gallery…’’ His thoughts were  interrupted by a stream of people, walking through the gate reserved for new arrivals.  
  
Wally was up in a split second, making his way towards the crowd. ‘’Dick?! _Dick!_ ’’ he called out, raising up on his tip-toes in an attempt to spot the rather short boy.

It didn’t take him long to locate him, however, given the fact that he was wearing a bright green sweatervest and being escorted by the overly-tall and ridiculously recognizable Bruce Wayne. As their eyes met, Bruce ruffled Dick’s hair and they separated, Bruce heading back towards the arrival deck.  
   
_‘’Wally!_ ’’ Could be heard coming from Dick as he made his way through the crowd of people.  He wasn’t enjoying this plethora of other people who were heading in the same direction as him – pushing against him, shoving him, telling him to get out of the way or attempting to strike up a conversation with him because he had just arrived at the airport with _Bruce Fucking Wayne_. He basically just wanted to tell them to leave him alone in the nicest way possible. It's not that he was in a bad mood or anything, but _damn_ , privacy was a virtue that would be great to have. He felt like he needed to wash his whole body down with disinfectant.

Pushing himself away from the crowd, he stumbled a bit as he got out of the way of the gate. Jeez. People needed to learn how to chill out. They'd get there faster if they didn't push and shove and scream.

He heard his name being called again, and he immediately looked up. He had lost sight of Wally as the crowd of people surrounded him, but as he made his best attempt to look in between people for a few moments, he could see Barry Allen towering above most of the crowd. Assumably, Wally was with him. He shoved forward through the last small section of people, and soon his blue eyes met with Wally's again. A smile curved his lips, and his chest expanded as he inhaled a larger breath, which he then let out in a huff of relief. ''Wally!'' he said, raising his hand in a wave.

Wally, being the dignified and restrained person that he was, immediately ran over to his teammate, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. ‘’Hey, Dick,’’ he said, not-so-quietly. ‘’You’re as rich-looking as ever.’’  
  
Grayson stiffened up as his friend wrapped his arms around him. Not because he didn't like Wally, but because he had just been shoved around for ten minutes by random people. Yeah, you could say he was a little on edge. ‘’Hey, Wally,’’ he said, and then laughed. ‘’Oh, and… you’re as enthusiastic as ever.’’  
  
Wally broke away, laughing awkwardly and self-consciously adjusting where he had messed up Dick’s expensive-looking sweatervest and button-up shirt. ‘’So, did Batm—‘’  
  
‘’Nice flight?’’ Barry interrupted, reaching over and grabbing the raven-haired boy’s luggage from his hands. ‘’Bruce has always told me about you, but it’s great to finally meet you.’’  
  
Dick gave a slightly nervous laugh as he noticed Wally almost slip up, and he looking up at Barry. ‘’Yeah—Yeah, nice flight. Couldn’t wait to meet you, Barry. To be honest, I know so much about you, just from Bruce telling me stories.’’  

Barry could just imagine Bruce's method of discussing his 'co-worker'. It probably involved explaining how to take him down in case he went rogue. That man was so paranoid it wasn't funny. "Good things, I hope." He grinned at the teen as he set off towards the exit deck, wincing at the weight of Dick's luggage. "Jesus.. what did you pack? Alfred?" He shook his head, and turned away, starting to walk ahead of the two boys.  
  
Dick shrugged. ''I didn't wanna bring three or four bags, so I just brought one big one,'' he said, looking up at the older male. ''Bruce doesn't want my bags getting lost.'' It was partly true, but he didn’t want to tell Barry what he had _really_ packed, per Wally's request.  
  
As if on cue, Wally leaned over, his lips almost pressing against his friend's ear. "Did you bring your suit like I asked?"

Dick gave a very subtle nod in response to Wally's statement, followed by a forced laugh, sort of continuing his conversation with Barry but not really.

Wally pumped his fist at top speed once Barry wasn't looking. He could remember the older speedster’s firm lecture like it had been yesterday – actually, it had been today. ‘’ _Dick is here as a guest. I don't want you two trying to save the world, or going out on patrol, or **anything** that might put either of your lives in danger. If Dick dies, I might as well write my will, and if you die, you're grounded.’’ _  Wally grinned at Dick’s lying, but then he decided it was probably best to change the subject. "So, how's Gotham?" he asked, almost way too casually.

Dick raised an eyebrow, and a smirk curved his slightly-chapped lips. ''Gotham is... _Gotham_ ,'' he said, his nose wrinkling a bit. ''Crime's gone up, but it's mostly inexperienced kids trying to look cool or drug-related stuff.'' He turned a corner as Barry did, following him out of the airport.

Barry chuckled at that thought. "And let me guess, those inexperienced kids soon change their minds after meeting some of the real crazies?’’ They finally stepped out of the last airport door, going out into the chilly Autumn air.  
  
It was Dick’s turn to laugh. ''Yeah, but they buy bigger guns and are ready to take on the crazies by the next week. _They’re_  one of the crazies faster than you can say ‘’Joker.’’ It’s like a disease.’’  
  
Wally shuddered, the mental image of Joker engraved in the front of his mind. "I wouldn't take on someone like the Joker with anything less than a small army..."  
  
Dick was going to say something else, but then he heard Barry speak up:  
  
"Oh, forgot to ask, have you eaten yet? Do you want to pick up anything? I promise, _our_ water supply isn't spiked with fear toxin and smilex every other week."

''No, thanks,'' Dick said, shaking his head and  looking up at Barry. ''I ate earlier, so I'm good for a while.'' He shoved his hand into his pants pocket, digging through it and pulling out a bottle of prescription pills. ‘’Oh, and, Bruce told me to give you this.’’ He gave a laugh at the older speedster’s facial reaction. ‘’No, no. They’re not _for_ you. I had a stomach flu last week – he said I,’’ he furrowed his brows and started to imitate his mentor, his voice lowering, ‘’need to take them with every meal.’’ He watched as Barry nodded and stuck them into his own pocket.

Wally nudged Dick's arm, still stuck on the previous conversation. "Eat on your _private jet_ , did you?" he grinned, his face lighting up a bit as he thought about it. "That must be so cool... Why can't I live with a billionaire?"  
  
Without even turning around, Barry effortlessly mussed up his nephew's red hair. He was looking for their car, because at this point they had been sitting in the airport for so long that he had forgotten where they had parked. "Fine by me. You can live with Bruce Wayne. I hear he's really cheery to be around, right Dick?"

''Yeah, he’s always a bright ray of sunshine,'' Dick muttered, rolling his eyes. Obviously, he loved Bruce, but he  _could_ be a real killjoy sometimes. 

Barry turned his head to look over at his nephew. "See, it's a 24/7 party at Wayne Manor. You have to train before daylight, you can't have any kind of social media that isn't monitored by Bruce... God, what other restrictions does he have? Oliver was making fun of them last week."

''I don't think he'd tolerate all of your running around like a spasmatic monkey,'' Dick said, elbowing his red-headed friend in the side, '' and I'd hate to see Alfred try to keep up with your eating.'' He gave a crude laugh, and then winked.

Wally let out a dramatic sigh, but winked back. "Sure, spasmatic monkey. Says the boy who wears brightly colored tights and flips around rooftops as a hobby." He stopped once they reached Barry's car, waiting for the older male to unlock all of the doors.

It took a couple seconds of fidgeting with the lock for Barry to open the door to the car. "Wally wanted to run you home, but I ultimately convinced him that we didn't want to set you on fire."

Dick rolled his eyes, and was going to snarkily reply to Wally's previous statement , but then he turned towards Barry. ''I think my lungs would collapse if you let him do that,'' he said. ''I think I can do without that for now.''

Groaning, Wally god into the car as Barry packed Dick's luggage in the trunk. "Look, I set one criminal on fire and you never let me live it down. Come on!’’ He flopped against the seat, just as Barry started the engine.

Pulling open one of the back doors, Dick plopped down into the seat, next to his friend. ''Hey-- Bruce would never let me go outside again if I set someone on fire,'' he said, nudging his friend in the side again. ''I think you'll live.''

Wally nudged Dick back, swaying gently with the motion of the car a bit as it turned out of the parking spot.  "Bruce barely lets you out of the house if you sneeze," he teased, before his facial expression dropped. "Uh, Dick... he didn't put wiretaps on you again, did he?"

''I doubt it,'' Dick said, patting his hands over his shirt and pants a few times. ''He wasn't as paranoid this time as he usually is.'' He took a breath. ''I think Alfred convinced him well enough that all three of us can hold our own if something happens. Y’know, three superheroes in one place.’’

Wally looked Dick over, running his fingers through the other's hair a few times. Bruce could get very sneaky about bugs and wiretaps. "I think you're clean..."  
  
Barry rolled his eyes "Calm down, Wally. Bruce wouldn't do something like that… I think…’’ He shook his head, pondering for a few seconds. ‘’Anyway, Dick. You're our guest. What do you want to do first?"

Dick started to fix his hair back -- it was a crazy mess now. ''Oh— uh...'' he frowned, and looked over at Wally. Then, he looked back at Barry through the rearview mirror. ''I don't really know what there is to do around here,'' he said, giving a shrug. ‘’I never really go anywhere besides Gotham, for recreation, anyway.’’  
  
Wally, proudly raised in the area, gaped. ‘’There’s so much! There’s the Flash Museum, The Flash Memorial – all three of them! – The Flash Museum Keystone, Flash Tower, Flash Park, Flash Gallery—‘’  
  
Barry cut the redhead’s statement off. ‘’Wally, he’ll think we’re conceited,’’ he laughed.  
  
Looking over at Wally with an expression of forced shock, Dick's hand went to his own chest. ‘’You aren’t conceited?’’ He asked. ‘’You’ve been deceiving me the whole time!’’ He couldn’t keep that expression for long, because then he and Wally went into a fit of laughter as Wally lightly punched him in the arm. Once he calmed down, he wiped his teary eyes. ‘’But, really. Any of those sound great.’’  
  
"Okay--..." Wally had to catch his breath from laughing so hard. ‘’Okay. Flash Museum it is! Er—Keystone one! It sells better ice cream,’’ he nodded sagely.  
  
Barry nodded, not taking his eyes off of the road. ‘’We’ll get Dick settled in first.’’ He took a deep breath. ‘’Oh, sleeping arrangements – Wally has a double bed. Would that be okay? Or do we need to kick him onto the couch while you’re here?’’ He laughed as he heard Wally make a spluttering noise of protest.  
  
The look on Wally's face was priceless, so Dick just had to laugh, too. ‘’I’m fine with that,’’ he said, shrugging. ‘’It’s not like we haven’t had to sleep in the same bed before – sometimes it's too much trouble to go home after a mission.’’  
  
Wally let out a sigh of relief, because he _really_ didn’t want to sleep on the couch. ‘’Awesome, just don’t hog the sheets like you always do.’’ He dodged the next playful punch. ‘’You do!’’ He looked out the window as the car pulled up to their house.  
  
‘’It’s not exactly the Wayne Manor, but it’s nice and enough, and safe – this place has never been attacked.’’ Barry said as he unclicked his own seatbelt.   
  
Dick looked out the window at the rather adorable house. He started to unclick the seatbelt from across his chest. ‘’I don’t care,’’ he said, shrugging and pushing his door open. ‘’A home’s a home to me.’’ He stood up, stepping away from the car and starting to walk towards the trunk. ‘’And—‘’  
  
Wally tackle-hugged Dick at a speed that left the black-haired boy stumbling. ‘’C’mon, I’ll take your bag up.’’ He opened the trunk, grabbing the heavy bag from the trunk and speeding into the house, Dick following as fast as he could, even though he knew that Wally technically wasn’t supposed to use his powers in civilian clothes.  
  
Barry had barely gotten out of the car. He watched as the two boys went into the house, shaking his head. However, a small smile curved his lips as he started to walk towards the house.  
  
It made him feel overjoyed to see Wally this happy.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction is written off of a roleplay -- honestly, probably the best roleplay that I have ever had the pleasure of participating in. However, that friend has moved on from the project and has handed it off to me. I'll continue making edits and updating the fanfiction! 
> 
> I'm going to add a disclaimer, though: This roleplay is basically an AU. We took out and put in characters as we saw fit, and later, there are romances that would be considered crack ships of they hadn't been developed through this roleplay. I absolutely love it, and I hope that you do, too!
> 
>  scribbleshow.tumblr.com


	2. Secret Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally ends up convincing Dick to go on a secret mission of their own -- take out all of the Rogues at their hideout. Dick hesitantly agrees, but it doesn't go quite as planned...

Wally was practically dragging Dick into his room, one hand wrapped tightly around the raven-haired boy’s, and the other hand holding the overly heavy back. He dropped the bag near the bed, turning towards Dick. ‘’Okay, you have to show me. How much stuff were you able to sneak out? Batarangs? Bat-gas? …Batzooka?’’ He snickered at the thought of that gadget.

Dick was crouched down, unzipping the bag. ‘’Jeez, Wally, who you planning on taking out?’’ he asked, spreading the two sides of the bag open so that he could see inside better. Most of Robin’s normal gear was in there – which was a lot – and then a few extra weapons, which he had brought for the sheer purpose of amusing Wally.

Wally looked around, making sure that they were out of earshot, because kneeling down besides Dick, going through some of the weapons. ‘’I found out where the Rogues are hiding out… We could take them all out in one go. Can you imagine how awesome that’d be?!’’ He shook Dick’s shoulder in excitement.

Dick raised an eyebrow as he was wobbled back and forth by Wally. ‘’All of them?’’ he asked, voice lowering to just above a whisper. ‘Wally, are you crazy? We’d need the whole League to do something like that.’’

‘’Oh, come on, they’re not that bad. I mean… they’ve never tried to take over the whole world. They don’t kill…’’ He realized that he was making his Rogues gallery sound lame. ‘’I mean, they have an amazing weaponry… and I’ve totally come close to… getting frostbite… once or twice.’’ Yep. So lame. ‘’Look, we’ll be fine. Trust me. Come on.’’ He stuck out his bottom lip, and soon his eyes grew large in a puppy-dog stare.

Dick took in a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, blue eyes going from tile to tile. He didn’t say anything for about ten seconds; he was thinking. But then, his chest deflated as he let out the breath he had been holding, and he looked back up at his friend. ‘’Okay. Fine. But if things start go get bad? We’re outta there.’’

‘’Yes!’’ The speedster exclaimed, practically tackling Dick, this time actually managing to knock him down to the floor.

Dick fell to the ground with a thud, but luckily Wally was up just as fast as he had knocked him down.

The redhead was across the room, digging through his closet. ‘’We’ll go right away… I’ll grab my backpack.’’ Barry trusted Wally enough to let him go to the Flash Museum on his own. He’d just be taking a slight… detour.

The other male turned towards his own bag, starting to take out the things that he would need – his suit, his utility belt. He had an extra backpack stashed in his duffel bag, so he stuffed everything in there. As he stood up, he slipped his backpack on, clicking the chest strap closed.

Wally zoomed back towards him, bag already on his shoulders. ‘’C’mon,’’ he said, grabbing Dick and dragging him down the stairs, luckily at a normal speed. He popped his head into the livingroom. ‘’Okay Uncle Barry, we’re going to the Museum. We’ll be back before dinner!’’

Barry didn’t look up from the television show that him and Iris were watching. ‘’Stay out of trouble!’’ He called back, voice a bit muffled from the volume of the television.

Turning towards Dick once they were out the door, he grinned. ‘’I promise I won’t set you on fire.’’ He held out his arms, his green eyes hopeful.

Smirking, Dick crossed his arms over his chest, stubbornly, not moving towards Wally. ‘’…Or collapse my lungs?’’

A sheepish green curved Wally’s lips. ‘’Nope, promise. I’ll be gentle.’’ He winced at how inappropriate that sounded, because he was the epitome of maturity. ‘’Uh… anyway… Let’s go!’’ He wrapped his arms securely around Dick’s torso. ‘’Hold on!’’

Dick was sort of nervous, but at the same time, he trusted his best friend. He clutched at Wally’s waist, his hands digging into the material of his shirt. His body stiffened again. ‘’Okay—‘’

A whoosh could be heard as Wally took off, the wind whipping his hair back and blowing Dick’s dark hair against his face.

It only took them about five minutes to leave Central, get all the way across Keystone, and finally stop in the grungiest district of the more impoverished city. It was stinky, dirty, and the occasional gunshot or police siren could be heard – not much different than Gotham.

A thud could be heard as Dick was dropped, and Wally turned towards him, rubbing the back of his neck. ‘’You okay?’’ he asked, checking to make sure that Dick wasn’t smoking or burning in any way. ‘’It’s okay if you need to be sick…’’ He gave a nervous laugh. ‘’Most people are.’’

Dick stumbled a bit, using a wall of a warehouse to catch himself. ‘’Yeah, I—‘’ he was going to say that he was okay, but that was obviously a lie. His face was incredibly pale, and a sweat was forming on his forehead. He took a few steps to the nearest trashcan and doubled over into it, stumbling his contents into it.

Wincing nonetheless, Wally moved towards Dick, rubbing his trembling back as the black-haired male threw up. ‘’Sorry… we should change. The wareheouse is about a ten minute walk from here.’’ He bent down once Dick was finished, digging through his backpack. ‘’This place is empty, don’t get shy,’’ he teased, winking.

Dick forced his body to straighten up, wiping his mouth off with his shirt sleeve. ‘’Ghh—yeah, I’ll just leave my boxers on,’’ he said quietly, shrugging. He forced a smile over at his friend, then he unstrapped his backpack and started to go through it. He stood back up, stripping down into those, and then started to put on his suit.

‘’Yeah, yeah… wait—do you go commando in your uniform, normally?’’ The redhead snickered. He already had his clothes completely off and was wriggling into the Kid Flash suit. ‘’Always knew you were kinky.’’ He adjusted his mask until it was right, before hiding his bag behind a dumpster. It was empty, so it wouldn’t be much of a loss if they couldn’t come back for it.

A sigh could be heard escaping Dick’s lips, as he rolled his eyes. ‘’I usually wear underwear that’s made of the same material as the suit,’’ he muttered. Ew—he couldn’t imagine going commando in his suit. The would be so… exposing. His stomach started to churn just thinking about it. Okay, Dick. Stop thinking about it. He shook his head to make himself stop thinking about it. ‘’You done?’’ he asked, slipping his mask on.

‘’Yup. Okay, let’s get walking. We shouldn’t run again. I don’t think it’d look for if Batman’s protégé threw up in front of my villains.’’  He smoothed back some of Dick’s raven hair, almost motherly. ‘’Sure you’re feeling okay?’’

‘’Yeah—it’ll pass,’’ Dick said, giving a small shrug and briefly looking over at his friend through sort of glassy eyes. He sucked at things like riding roller coasters and jumping over hills in cars – even though he was always doing the crazy things, he had a weak stomach. It didn’t help that he was still getting over a stomach flu. ‘’Don’t worry about it.’’

Wally wrapped an arm around Dick’s shoulder as they started to walk towards the hideout. ‘’Hey… you’re my best friend. It’s my job to worry about you.’’ He gave a soft smile over at his friend.

The black-haired male didn’t feel like talking, but he gave a soft smile in return. He let his head turn back forwards, and they walked in silence for a few minutes.

‘’So, Mr. Trained By Batman. Battle plans? It’s a typical warehouse, and they’ll probably be in the middle of it. What should we do?’’

Dick was leaning into his friend as they walked, not enough to make him stumble, but enough to keep himself from falling down. Battle plans – right, right. Stop thinking about the aching in your stomach. ‘’We can’t take them all at once,’’ he said. ‘’Any way to get them separated?’’

Thinking about it, Wally paused for a few seconds. ‘’Hm… Well, maybe we could try splitting them up… by… ah…’’ Damn, he was bad at strategizing. This was why Robin was the leader. ‘’Oh! I know. We’ll see if we can get them to pair off with members they are protective over or fond on. Like, if Trickster was in danger, Pied Piper would protect him, and vice versa!’’ It sounded like a good idea. He knew how the Rogues felt about enough well enough – they weren’t exactly subtle with their feelings.

There was silence between the two as Dick ran the plan through his head for a few moments, looking away to let his mind wander. Then, he gave a curt not. ‘’Yeah, that’ll work,’’ he said. ‘’But that’ll be your job. I’m not nearly as familiar with them as you, and you can go through the warehouse quickly to get them riled up.’’

Wally mock-saluted with his free hand. ‘’On it, and your job will be… hmm… Do what Batman does. Hide in the shadows, be all tactical and stuff. They’re used to blunt force, so you’ll be a shock to them.’’

‘’I can do that,’’ he said. He wasn’t sure how much he could run around punching out the baddies – his stomach was squirming. But, he would definitely go into the battle if he had to. No way he was risking anything at all.

The two came to a stop, and Wally let his arm drop from the Boy Wonder’s shoulder. ‘’Okay, this is it,’’ he nodded, tilting his head towards the large warehouse that they were standing next to. ‘’How should we approach this?’’ He moved to looked over the shabby building. 

He looked the building up and down, and then side to side. Lifting his arm, he hit a button and a string shot out of his sleeve, a prong at the end of it digging into the wall. A hologram formed above his wrist, and for a few moments it was just a jumbled mess of data, but then it popped up a map of the warehouse. Eight red dots were scattered throughout the map. ‘’The red dots are the Rogues’ locations.’’

Wally’s mouth dropped open. ‘’Oh my God, that’s so cool!’’ He immediately clapped a hand over his mouth when he realized that he’d said that loudly. ‘’Er… anyway…’’ He turned towards Dick. ‘’Hey, are you completely sure you’re okay? You look pretty pale…’’ He didn’t notice that one of the red dots was moving, slowly leaving the warehouse.

Dick honestly didn’t think that the eight Rogues would go anywhere, and the line kept him from moving anywhere, so he pulled it back away from the building, a zip being heard as it went back into his sleeve. ‘’Yeah—he said, turning towards his friend and flashing a smile. ‘’It’ll pass, like I said earlier.  He didn’t really know if that was true or not, but he could live in the illusion for now. His body was still shaking a bit.

Wally put a hand gently on the others shoulder. The sound of music faint music sounded in the background, but he was too distracted to notice it. ‘’Okay, but if you think you’re going to be sick… aim for—‘’ His eyes widened as his body froze, and his arms stiffened and went to his side. He watched in horror as Dick’s body stiffened as well, his back arching and his head going back a bit.

Someone was controlling them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnn!
> 
> The first chapter was pretty goofy, but after this chapter, this fanfiction is going to get significantly more serious! It'll still have humor and fluff, don't worry, but at the same time... drama!
> 
> scribbleshow.tumblr.com  
> 


	3. Intercepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if things could get any worse! Now the two teens, Dick Grayson and Wally West, have been captured by The Rogues! Batman is going to have Robin's butt when he hears about this!

‘’I’d rather you didn’t vomit all over my clothes, Robin. Gambi only just fixed my last costume.’’ The Pied Piper was standing only a couple of feet away from the two, fiddling with one of his many mind-control devices – in this case, a small metal flute.

The breath hitched in Dick’s chest as he realized what was going on, and his blue eyes widened. He had no idea of what to do. He had not been prepared in the slightest, and he had let his guard down. This was bad. Mind control wasn’t something that he usually worked with, because his enemies tended to work with guns and explosives.

The Pied Piper casually leaned an elbow against Dick’s shoulder. ‘’So, you two decided to take us on, _alone_?’’ He smiled a bit to himself, shaking his head and tutting, his long red hair moving as he shook his head. ‘’Wow… I mean, I expected this from you, Kid Flash, but Robin? You were only trained by the World’s Greatest Detective.’’ He moved away to call out to the man who was exiting the building – Captain Cold, A.K.A. Leonard Snart --  donned in his pseudo-eskimo outfit, the freezegun primed in his hand. ‘’It’s Baby Flash and Batman’s brat, Cold! I told you I heard something!’’

‘’Great. Just great.’’ A mutter could be heard coming from Cold. The expression on his sunglassed face was not happy as he made his way out of the building, his facial features contorted into an ugly scowl.

Dick’s blue eyes went back and forth between the two Rogues. He could barely breathe, barely think. He was at a complete loss, because he couldn’t access any of his weapons, and he didn’t have any sort of mind-powered communicator because he stupidly didn’t figure he would need it on this trip. He had no idea of how to get this man to let go of his body.

Captain Cold moved to stand next to the frozen duo, casually fiddling with the buttons on the freezegun… to look threatening, no doubt. ‘’How did you know where we are?’’

A muffled noise escaped Wally’s lips, and a few notes could be heard coming from Hartley’s flute as the ability to speak was granted to the speedster. ‘’I… followed… tracker… Trickster’s cloak…’’ He gasped out. It was hard as Hell to speak when his body and breathing were so restricted. He worried about Robin, because the raven-haired sidekick looked paler than ever.

That raven-haired sidekick _was_ paler than ever. He felt light-headed, and if his body hadn’t been on a tight hold by the Piper, he would have been trembling. Instead, his insides were trembling. His heart was fluttering quickly and sort of unevenly against his ribs, and his stomach was squirming in painful twists. Sweat was starting to coat his body. He obviously didn’t say anything, but he kept looking at everyone through wide eyes.

The music stopped, and suddenly both of the teens crumpled to the ground, the redheaded speedster moving over to his friend, standing protectively in front of him.

Dick was on his hands and knees, trying his best not to vomit up his remaining stomach contents. He could feel his physical problems only getting worse, and they had been made so when Piper had controlled them – he hadn’t been able to breathe or expel what his body wanted to.

‘’What should we do with them?’’ The Piper asked.

A shrug swayed Cold’s body a bit. ‘’Knock them out. I’ll think of something. Don’t hurt the Bat-Brat, though. We don’t need fucking Batman on our case.’’

Another tune could be heard beginning to sound, coming from the Piper.

The Bat-Brat grabbed onto Wally’s shoulders with one hand, and with his other hand, he started to take a weapon out of his belt. However, the green-clad Rogue worked too fast, and he fell unconscious within seconds, falling down next to his best friend.  
  
Captain Cold crossed his arms and sighed, pinching his nose as he thought things out for a moment. ‘’Alright,’’ he said, leaning down to pick up Robin’s prone figure. ‘’Trickster! Get over here. You’re good with kids, right?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! What's going to happen to Wally and Dick? Only time will tell!
> 
>  scribbleshow.tumblr.com


	4. The Rogues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Wally had no idea what they were getting into. These Rogues, man -- they're crazy! Cooky, oddly sympathetic, and honestly sort of adorable... you'd never guess that they enjoyed wreaking havoc in Central City.

Wally West’s eyes fluttered open after what felt like hours. It took him a few moments to adjust to his new surroundings – he was securely tied down onto what felt like an old iron bed, turned onto it’s side. He was sitting up with his back leaned against the bed. ‘’Robin…?’’ he weakly called out.  
  
His black-haired friend had been awake for a few minutes, staring blankly forward through glassy eyes, his face much paler than before and his body trembling the slightest bit. ‘’Wally…?’’ he said in return, moving to face the other male. ‘’H-Hey… Sleeping Beauty…’’  
  
‘’Oh God… Robin!’’ Wally struggled but just couldn’t get free as he tugged at his bindings, trying to look around the room through wide eyes.  
  
In the corner of the room was Hartley Rathaway – the Pied Piper – sitting at a table with Jesse James – The Trickster – playing some sort of card game. James was obviously losing, because he was playing his cards with harsh, annoyed movements.  
  
Dick pulled at his binds, quiet grunts escaping his dry lips as he did so. However, his binds did not budge, mainly because his lower-than-usual strength was keeping him from doing much damage. All of the moving made him out of breath, and he started to collapse back against the iron bed that he was tied to. ‘’W… Wally…’’ he muttered quietly, swallowing hard to keep himself from puking.  
  
Wally bit his lip as he realized that Robin had just said his real name in front of the Rogues, and he turned to speak to his friend. ‘’Robin, I—‘’  
  
‘’Wally?’’ Hartley put his cards down, standing up and making his way towards the two kids. ‘’That’s your real name?’’ A grin curved his lips, and he put his hands on his hips. However, his triumph was short-lived as he saw the look on Robin’s face. ‘’James—get a bucket.’’  
  
James looked up from his hand of cards, his blonde and pink hair swaying with his motions. ''Is he gonna puke?'' He asked, blinking a few times once he saw the Boy Wonder start to heave. He stuck out his tongue in disgust, and then stood up, running to get that bucket. Ew. Ew ew ew.  
  
It took Dick a few moments to register what had just happened – he had just revealed Kid Flash’s secret identity, which was pretty much the biggest taboo that you could do while being a superhero. He hadn’t – he had just – he had forgotten. Shit. Damn it. Fuck. Every expletive sounded off in his head. He never forgot about that! This was a disaster, and it was all becoming his fault.  
  
Hartley crossed his arms, and his weight shifted to one hip. ‘’Wally,’’ he smirked as he heard the speedster groan, ‘’Did you expose your friend to the Speed Force by any chance?’’ He sounded as patronizing as was possible, before taking the bucket and handing it to Robin.  
  
Wally muttered several obscenities, and he let his head drop down.  
  
‘’Heard that,’’ Hartley said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
‘’Fuck you.’’  
  
‘’I love you, too, Kid Flash.’’  
  
Wally rolled his eyes, and an awkward silence fell over the room as--  
  
Dick had been holding it, but he couldn’t hold it in any longer, and besides, Hartley was holding the bucket. That was almost an invitation to puke into it – anything to gross out this flamboyant Rogue. The Boy Wonder’s small body lurched, and he coughed into the bucket. The sound of his stomach contents hitting the bottom of the plastic echoed throughout the room, and after a few coughs, all he was coughing up was bile. He looked up at Wally through large eyes, feeling so much guilt that it was making his head spin.  
  
James winced and looked away, his nose wrinkling in disgust. ‘’Gross…’’  
  
Hartley frowned and gingerly put the bucket down, in front of Robin in case he needed it. ‘’What’s going on with you?’’ he asked, his demeanor completely changing from patronizing to motherly as he watched the small boy heave and cough.  
  
Dick looked up at the Piper, his blue eyes narrowing in a glare and his eyebrows furrowing. He knew that he would just end up vomiting if he spoke, but really… Why would he talk to his enemy so casually?  
  
The Piper held up his hands in defense, backing away the slightest bit. ‘’Fine, fine. Call me if you need me.’’ He went back to the table, where James was fiddling with the cards.  
  
Wally was concerned about Dick. He looked towards him, expression soft. ‘’Hey… Stay calm. Getting angry will only make things worse. Okay?’’  
  
The black-haired teen nodded, letting his head fall back and closing his eyes, trying to breathe deeply in an attempt to calm himself down. Everything felt like he caught in a daze, as if he had just woken up after sleeping for three days straight. After a few moments, he opened his eyes, looking over at Wally through a glassy gaze and shaking his head. But, then, he looked back down at the ground, eyes going half-lidded.  
  
He felt – stupid? – for just ratting out Wally’s name in front of these crazy guys. He shouldn’t have done that. Slip-ups were never a _thing_ for him… Like, this was serious. These guys could find out Barry’s identity now, and—He shook his head, trying to push those thoughts from his mind. His brain was already enough of a mess without self-doubt crippling him. He took a deep breath, which only made him cough a few times from the strain on his esophagus.  
  
A noise of frustration escaped his lips. He was trying to get free of his binds, but obviously, that wasn’t going to happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scribbleshow.tumblr.com


	5. Houston, We Have A Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Flash look for their children, but not without their own problems.

Barry Allen was completely frantic as he sped at superspeed through his whole house, trying to find some sort of evidence as to where Dick Grayson and Wally West had gone.  
  
Iris West was practically catatonic, sitting on the couch and looking up the phone number for the museum. She knew that they probably weren’t going to call them, but it felt like she was doing something. Anything to help her nephew.  ‘’It’s been five hours. We have to call him, Barry.’’ She finally said, looking up at her husband, her green eyes following the male as he sped back and forth across the floor. Wally was her pride and joy – she would lose it if something happened to him. ‘’He’s the only one who can help us.’’  
  
Reluctantly agreeing, Barry grabbed his JLA Communicator. He was connected within seconds, his expression grim and his leg jiggling from agitation. ‘’Hey, uh… Batman? Flash here. We have a problem.’’

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce Wayne was, as usual, going through the security camera feeds of Gotham City on the huge computer screen that took up a whole wall of the Batcave. Nothing new had happened recently, and nothing interesting was happening in Gotham. Crime was so minor at this time of day that the GCPD had all of the petty crimes under control for now.  
  
The communicator rang, and he answered it, his grey eyes not leaving the screen as he did so. But as he heard the words uttered from the Flash’s mouth, he immediately stood up, starting to walk towards the vehicle garage, steps heavy. ‘’What kind of problem?’’ His voice kept that usual seriousness-mixed-with-genuine-concern that his voice always seemed to have when something went wrong.

Barry winced when he heard the tone of Bruce’s voice. ‘’Well… stay calm. Wally and Dick. They could just be dodging curfew… you know what boys are like, but…’’ He took a deep breath. ‘’They’re two hours late getting home, and Wally took his suit with him.’’ He winced and braced for the fallout.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Bruce’s fists clenched. He didn’t know who – or what—he was angry at. Dick? Wally? Barry? No, definitely not Barry. He knew those kids – they wouldn’t have given the slightest hint of what they were planning on doing together. For all he knew, they really _had_ gone where they said they were going to, and something had happened. Was he angry at himself for not watching Dick more carefully? He didn’t know. ‘’I’ll be there in twenty-seven minutes,’’ he said, clicking off his communicator.  
  
Alfred entered the room, obviously concerned. ‘’Master Bruce, is—‘’  
  
Bruce dismissed him by raising his hand, and his eyes softened a bit. ‘’We think that Dick and Wally got themselves into some sort of trouble. I’ll be back in a few hours.’’ Once he saw that Alfred didn’t have any more questions, he climbed into the jet – one that was much quicker than the one that he had delivered Dick to Central City in – and he was off within moments, a huge gust of wind pushing through the Batcave. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Barry winced, because he knew from experience that the tone in Bruce’s voice promised absolutely nothing pleasant. He was suited up within seconds, and he moved to stand near the door, fidgeting from nervousness as he waited for the Bat.

He was hoping that the powers above would grace him by letting this situation stay under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter! We thought it would be cool to include what the adults were doing while they looked for their children. :)
> 
>  scribbleshow.tumblr.com


	6. Unlikely Caregiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all villains are bad, especially if that villain is a Rogue of Central City! Hartley Rathaway decides that he wants to help the ailing Robin, even if that means receiving ridicule from his fellow Rogues. After all, Robin's just a kid. No one wants to sit around and watch a kid puke his insides out, right?

Hartley Rathaway bit at his bottom lip as he watched the young Robin struggle to get free of his binds, and it was also noted that he was struggling to stay in an upright position. The redhead turned towards James, shifting his weight to one hip. ‘’James… I can’t just leave him like this. He’s really sick.’’ The tone of his voice was maternal, and he was obviously more concerned than he needed to be, being one of the totally big bad villains in this situation.  
  
The Trickster was twirling a piece of his pink-and-blonde hair in between two of his fingers. ‘’I won’t tell Len if you let him down for a few minutes… get him water… y’know…’’ He looked away, an exaggerated look of innocence washing over his face. He shifted his feet, pressing his toes to the ground as he looked up at the ceiling through large eyes.  
  
Hartley was used to James being over-the-top, so he didn’t bat an eye at his act. ‘’Thanks,’’ the redhead said, pushing his chair back and standing up, checking that the young speedster was still tightly bound before gently starting to untie Robin.

Wally perked up, his eyes narrowing in an angry concern as he watched the villain crouch down next to his best friend. ‘’What are you doing?’’  
  
‘’Making sure your friend doesn’t die,’’ the red-headed Rogue mumbled. His expression fell a bit in agitation.  
  
Dick had started preparing himself the second he saw that they were going to untie him. Sure, he felt like he had been ran over twenty times by the Batmobile, but he wasn’t just going to sit around and drink a glass of water supplied by the Rogues.  
  
As soon as the ropes were removed from his hands and feet, he stood up, grabbing an electrified Batarang from his pocket. He threw it in the direction of the pink-and-yellow haired men sitting at the table, and at the same time, he raised his leg up in an attempt to kick the Piper in the head.

James had been fiddling with his cards, not paying attention to what was going on with Hartley’s side of the room. The yellow-and-black Batarang hit him in the chest, making his body stiffen up and a scream of agony escape his lips, echoing throughout the room.  
  
Hartley winced as he heard James scream from the electric shock, and he ducked down as he dodged a kick from the young Grayson. ‘’Stand down! I’m trying to help!’’ He jumped out of Robin’s immediate range, pulling his flute from his belt.  
  
A wince was plastered on Wally’s face as he watched the scene unfold. He admired Robin’s perseverance, but at the same time, this wasn’t a situation in which these sort of actions would do any good. ‘’Robin… Just relax…’’  
  
Dick was trying to move towards Hartley, but all of this excess moving had – surprise! – made Dick’s symptoms return at a speed faster than The Flash himself. He raised up to kick Hartley again, but instead fell down on his hands and knees, breathing heavily and coughing up nothing but hot air. His body shook and trembled, even more-so as he kept making feeble attempt to stand up, which of course kept failing. He raised his head to look up at the older male, eyes narrowed and glassy. All he saw was a blurry figure clad in green.  
  
The Piper knelt down besides Robin, wrapping an arm around his trembling shoulder and helping  him up, seeing Wally go wide-eyed in surprise. ‘’Just because I’m a Rogue doesn’t mean that I’m a monster.’’ A huff of air escaped his lips as he guided the brunette to the lounge, picking him up and lying him down on a table.  
  
Wally slumped in his restraints as a pout curved his lips, watching as James struggled to get to his feet.  
  
The Rogue’s blonde-and-pink hair was on end and a small amount of blood was oozing from the Batarang wound in his chest. ‘’Hart, I’ve changed my mind, leave him tied up – oh… nevermind.’’ He sat back down at his chair again, letting his head fall down so that his now-sweaty forehead was resting against the cool metal table.  
  
Dick felt more than uncomfortable in this whole situation. This was beyond awkward. But… he might be able to take advantage of it later, while they weren’t expecting it. It didn’t matter what he wanted to do right now – he could barely move, let along fight someone, and he knew it, even if he didn’t want to accept it. He wanted Wally. There was no telling what they were going to do to him, or what they were _already_ doing to him.  
  
His abdomen felt like someone had stuck their hands into his body and were squeezing his stomach like bread dough, and his lungs felt like a fire had been set to them. His heart was fluttering rapidly in his chest, hammering against his ribs and making a cold layer of sweat coat his body.  
  
He watched as Hartley left the room, and then looked back up at the ceiling through a cloudy gaze.  
  
James was left watching the two sidekicks, and he was sitting in his chair, fiddling with the sleeve of his eye-hurting outfit, not really paying attention to what the two young boys were doing. He was still pale from his unfortunate Batarang incident.  
  
Wally knew there was no way of escaping, despite the fact that Hartley had temporarily left the room, and Trickster wasn’t paying attention to what was going on. He groaned loudly and slumped in his restraints.  
  
Barry was going to kill him. No… As fast as Barry was, Bruce was going to kill him first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather short chapter, but a lot happens in it! <3 Tell me what you think!
> 
> scribbleshow.tumblr.com


	7. Where Are They?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce arrives at Central City, extremely unhappy but concerned about his ward, Dick Grayson. Batman and The Flash head off to look for them!

‘’AHH! –I mean… Hey, Bruce.’’ Barry Allen had just turned around, only to find himself face-to-face with the Dark Knight himself, and of course The Batman wasn’t going to give an audible signal of his presence. ‘’They still haven’t shown up, and neither of them are answering their phones. Buuut…. I’m sure you’ve already tried to call them both.’’  
  
Bruce didn’t have his cowl on yet – he was holding it underneath his arm – so he wasn’t nearly as intimidating as he was in his full Batman garb. He looked forward at Barry, his blue-grey eyes sort of large with concern but at the same time, somewhat angry. ‘’Do you have any idea of where they were heading? We should look there first, in case they really _are_ that pre-occupied.’’ He really doubted that, but you couldn’t put anything past The Boy Wonder and Kid Flash.

Barry slid his mask down to his neck, running both hands through his blonde hair and nodding weakly. ‘’Yeah… They went to the Keystone Flash Museum. It takes about an hour to get there normally… and, well, five minutes if I run.’’

Bruce took in a deep breath, obviously contemplating the information he had just been given. After a few moments, he let out the breath he had been holding, shoving his cowl down over his face, adjusting it. He started walking out the front door. ‘’Give me twenty-seven minutes. I’ll see you there.’’

The blonde male mimicked Bruce, sliding his mack back on and taking a deep, calming breath. ‘’Right, see you there.’’ Within a matter of moments, he sped off, internally praying that Wally and Dick were okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter! Bruce seems to be his normal, broody self. <3 I love him!
> 
> scribbleshow.tumblr.com


	8. Loose Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally begs to be let loose so that he can see how Robin is doing, but The Trickster isn't having any of that. And, of course, The Piper continues to take care of Robin, but... water from a washcloth isn't exactly good for the spirit gum that holds a mask on...

Dick Grayson looked around the room of the Rogue’s hideout, seeing blobs of furniture and pale figures, but that was all he could see. No matter how much he wiped his eyes, all he could accomplish was spreading his teary-ness or making his eyes sting even more than they did.

He felt so damn guilty. He should have told Wally that this was a bad idea. He should have used his better judgement – or, well, he should have enforced it. Two kids, taking down eight people equipped with extremely high tech weaponry? Riiiiight. He should have also told Wally that he really didn’t feel enough to go out all suited up and ready for battle, but he didn’t think that he would end up in this back of shape. And then, of course, there was the name. He had let Wally’s civilian name slip! That made Robin feel so idiotic that it wasn’t funny.

Letting out a sigh, he let his head fall back down against the bed, his glassy gaze staring up at the ceiling.

In the next room over, Wally was trying to squirm out of his bonds again, quiet grunts of frustration escaping his lips as he did so. ‘’Please… Trickster. Let me go. I swear I won’t run off. I just gotta know that Robin is okay.’’

The blonde male, who was sitting across the room at his card table, rolled his eyes. ‘’How dumb do you think I am, Baby Fl—‘’ He was cut off by Hartley finally coming back, holding a basin of water in one hand and a plastic bag in the other.

‘’You’d think Len would keep a better eye on the medicine. This stuff’s valuable.’’ The redheaded male moved into the next room over, kneeling down besides the brunette. ‘’Robin, can you tell me how you feel?’’

Dick coughed a few times, and didn’t speak because he was sure that he was going to vomit. ‘’…Bad,’’ was all he managed to get out before he felt his stomach squirm.

Hartley placed a hand gingerly on the Robin’s forehead, wincing as he felt how intense of a fever the small boy had. ‘’You’re really hot—Oh, grow up, James,’’ he said, rolling his eyes as he heard the other Rogue snicker. ‘’I meant that he had a fever. He gently placed a cold washcloth over Robin’s forehead.

The young brunette hadn't realized how much of a fever he had acquired until the cold compress was placed on his forehead, though the amount that he was sweating should have signalled to him that he had a pretty severe fever. It was almost an immediate relief. He reached up with a trembling hand, holding his mask against his face because he could feel it starting to slip off of his face. He closed his eyes, because this was really, really awkward, and just...  _strange._

Wally realized with an internal jolt that the water on the cloth would loosen the spirit gum on Dick’s mask… and that would be a nightmare. The second Richard Grayson was unmasked as Robin, Bruce Wayne gets caught as Batman… and every odd acquaintance Bruce gets seen with… Chatting with Diana Prince and Donna Troi, all of the business meetings with Oliver Queen, speaking with the seemingly-harmless reporter Clark Kent… Oh, this was  _so_ not good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter! But who ever said that short chapters were bad chapters? 
> 
> scribbleshow.tumblr.com


	9. Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Flash confirms that, well, Dick and Wally really ARE missing. They're not where they said they would be, and now Dick his being tracked at... an abandoned warehouse! What?! Bruce and Barry realize that they have to find them, and they have to find them NOW.

Barry Allen had already ran through the Keystone Flash Museum multiple times, checking for the two missing boys and asking anyone who worked there if they had seem Wally West or Dick Grayson. Unfortunately for Batman and The Flash, no one had seen the brunette and the redhead at all today.

So now, here Barry was, standing outside of the flamboyant museum, foot tapping rapidly in impatience as he waited for The Batman to arrive on his private Bat jet or whatever. The Flash was practically counting the individual seconds as time passed, when he heard a loud noise akin to a blood-curdling scream, and he looked up to see the Batwing landing just a few feet from the entrance of the museum.  
  
The blonde male ran forward, skidding to a halt just a few feet in front of the other male. ‘’Not here. And… no one’s seen them either.’’ He looked up at the cowled figure. ‘’How do we find them?’’ He wasn’t nearly as good as keeping calm as his fellow Leaguer was.  
  
Bruce Wayne stepped off of the jet, his steps heavy. ‘’I have a tracker on Robin’s suit,’’ he said, starting up the hologram over his wrist. He was already in business mode, and you would have to know him in order to sense the smallest hint of worry in his voice. Blue eyes flitted over the hologram as it formed a map of the city. A small red dot popped up in the middle of a rather large building. ‘’Flash – tell me where that is.’’  
  
Barry rolled his eyes. If this had been anyone but Robin we were talking about, Bruce’s paranoia and tracking of the suit would have been a completely overblown mess. However, the kid was nicknamed ‘’The Boy Hostage’’ for a reason.  
  
‘’Well…’’ The blonde moved forward, looking over the hologram. He didn’t say anything for a few moments as he tried to think over where that warehouse was located, why the boys would be there. ‘’Oh, uh… Why would they be there?’’ A frown curved his lips. ‘’It’s just an abandoned warehouse that no one… --The Rogues.’’ His face contorted in sudden anger, and he stood up straight, body stiffening. ‘’That’s got to be where those bastards are staying.’’ He took a step back, starting to walk towards the Bat jet or whatever. ‘’I’ll hitch a ride with you. I gotta conserve energy for this.’’

Bruce nodded, but said nothing. He started walking towards the plane, his steps heavy. It didn’t take long before the World’s Greatest Detective was situated in the pilot’s seat of the Batwing. ''How far away is it?''

Bruce had known about Dick being sick. After all, he had helped Alfred take care of his fever and vomiting. He could be a Dad sometimes. Chances are, he would scold the young boy for going out when he was sick, after scolding him for doing this whole big mess. But... Dick wasn't going to let them know that.

"Probably only five minutes in this thing." Barry slid into the passenger seat, leaning back into the cushion and letting out a melodramatic groan. "Bruce, I am so sorry. I should've gone with them, or told them to go to the Central Museum…’’ He let his head fall down a bit, so that he was looking at the metal ground. ‘’I feel responsible for this."

‘’Blaming yourself will only make things worse,'' Bruce said, tilting his head slightly towards the other male as the Batwing lifted off. ''If they were really that determined, they would have found a way to get there anyway. The best we can do now is to just resolve it. And that’s exactly what we’re going to do.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, guys! I had a lot of school work to catch up on. Thanks for your patience!
> 
> scribbleshow.tumblr.com


	10. Find Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogues are bickering among themselves, not quite sure of what to do -- but then Hartley comes up with a plan!

Wally, to his shock, actually managed to get an arm free from his binds. He froze up, one arm suspended in the air as he realized that this could cause a commotion – however, as he looked around, he realized that James was too busy building a card tower to notice him, and Hartley was preoccupied with Robin.

Once to his feet his the floor, a sense of hope pumping through his veins, he started to run towards the Piper… before (literally) freezing in his tracks only a mere four feet away from him.

‘’Nice try, kid.’’ Captain Cold powered down his freeze gun, looking up with an eyebrow raised as he met gazes with the male, who was frozen from the neck down.

Hartley looked up, seeing Leonard having entered the room. He swallowed hard, and immediately looked away. He wasn’t looking forward to Leonard’s reaction now that he saw Robin sitting in the lounge of the Rogue hideout. ‘’Oh, uh… Hey… Leonard…’’ He instead let his gaze fall onto the young Grayson, who was now sitting up and looking at the commotion through wide eyes, one hand holding up his slipping mask and the other hand wrapped around his own stomach.

Sliding down his hood and pulling off his glasses as he walked over to Hartley, Leonard cuffed the redheaded Rogue on the back of the head before making his way over to Dick. ‘’He’s not faking it?’’ he asked, eyeing the sickly Boy Wonder.

‘’No, he’s not, and uh—I think I should get that bucket.’’ Hartley moved to pick the foul-smelling bucket off of the ground, but out of nowhere, Mark Mardon, AKA Weather Wizard, beat him to it.

It seemed as if everyone in all of Keystone was going to crowd into this room, because Trickster walked up at this moment, chiming in with, ‘’What do we do? If the Batman thinks we made him sick…’’ He watched as the Boy Wonder made an attempt at holding in his stomach contents, but his small body trembled violently for a few moments before he doubled over and coughed into the bucket – though it was obvious that there was nothing left for him to vomit up, because all that came out from between his lips was bile and saliva.

Captain Cold ignored Trickster’s statement. ‘’Hartley, Mark—‘’

‘’Why me?’’

‘’You two stay here. The rest of us are gonna keep an eye out for any capes. If you get the signal, run.’’ He ordered, before getting up to his feet again. 

Within moments, only five of them were left in the room – Hartley, Mark Mardon, Trickster, Dick Grayson, and Wally West. Mark was sulkily melting Wally out of his small glacier.

Wally stepped out of the ice, collapsing to his knees in shivers. ‘’You know, you’re way too nice to be evil,’’ he commented through chattering teeth.

‘’You’re way too naïve to be in this business,’’ Mark commented dryly. ‘’Have you ever threatened one of his rats? He turns into a Fury of Grecian lore.’’

The young speedster’s (and Mark’s) comment was ignored by Hartley. Instead, he turned to Robin. ‘’Are you feeling okay?’’ He asked, an odd show of motherly concern twinging his features.

Dick briefly looked over at Wally through large eyes, but then shoved his face back intothe bucket as his body took another heave. ''Nn.. gkkk....'' He couldn't get any words out in reply to Piper's comment. His right hand held onto the bucket, while his left hand made feeble attempts to keep his mask stuck to his face. The mixture of sweat and water from the cold towel just wasn't working for it.

Hartley saw that Wally was still shivering. ‘’Trickster, go get some blankets. Mark, can you go get a bowl of hot water?’’

‘’Gotcha.’’ As the two Rogues left the room to get the requested items, Mark turned to Trickster, whispering a quiet ‘’Hartley’s gone matronly on us again.’’

Tricskter had simply been watching the scene with eyes that were the slightest bit wide, blue opticals going from person to person as he processed what was going on. He had seen Hartley go all ‘’mom’’ before, when James himself had caught a cold after a mission that ended in rain and freezing weather – the redhead hadn’t allowed James to get off of the couch until he was better. ‘’Yeah, it’s kinda—‘’

‘’It’s in his nature,’’ Mark said as he opened a linen closet. The two of them moved out of sight as they left to get some hot water.

No one else noticed Hartley lying a washcloth over Dick’s eyes, to keep the mask on. ‘’You have a fever, so keep this on,’’ he said, before leaning down and muttering, ‘’And get some better glue for your mask in the future.’’ His lips curved into a wry smile.

The amount of shame that Dick was feeling could not be put into words, and this was just adding to the squirming that was going on in his abdominal cavity. Heave after heave, sharp ache after sharp ache. ‘’Nhnn… y-yeah—right—‘’ he muttered to Hartley, before he coughed up some more vomit into the bucket. It wasn't like Dick to get sick like this -- sure, he had the occasional chest cold or fatigue, but he was normally so active and had his health tracked by Bruce that he tended to stay in good condition. This was something else _all together_ , something that he knew could be fatal if left untreated. He couldn’t help but have ridiculous thoughts about this whole illness being planted on him by an enemy.

There was a few minutes of silence before the other two Rogues made their way back into the room. Hartley turned towards them. ‘’James, give Baby Flash a blanket, and Mark, hand one over here.’’ He held out his hand.

Mark made his way towards Hartley, handing him a blanket before stopping to stand against the wall. ‘’Flash must be having an aneurysm right now… It’s going to be Hell when he finds us.’’

Trickster, almost coming out of nowhere, let his thoughts be known. ‘’You’re scared of _Flash_? We have _Robin_ , and that means _Batman_ is going to be on our trail.’’ He shivered for emphasis.

Hartley, not looking up from Dick, his voice deathly calm, took a breath as he began to speak. ‘’So… Mark, would you be willing to go find Flash and tell him where the kids are?’’

Mark went to nod, out of instinct, before blanching and doing a double-take. ‘’Wait—what?!’’ he asked in shock.

‘’Piper, why would you _do_ that?’’ Wally was the first person to speak up, wrapping a blanket around himself. ‘’What’s the trick?’’

An almost angelic smile curved the redheaded male’s lips. ‘’Trickster’s over there if you want tricks,’’ he said, tilting his head towards the blonde male. ‘’I don’t really feel good about keeping a sick little boy hostage.’’ Though, his internal thoughts were more along the lines of ‘ _I don’t want any of you morons finding out that Dick Grayson is Robin, so I’m doing you a favor, **Wally West**_.’

Watching through half-lidded eyes as everything went on, Dick tried to keep up with the conversation, but eventually he just closed his eyes and let his head fall back down onto the table. However, that was short-lived, because soon another wave of nausea went through him, and he doubled over into the bucket.

‘’Shh, it’s okay,’’ Hartley murmured, reaching over to rub Dick’s back. But, then, his expression changed back to a glare as he met gazes with Mark. ‘’Go. Find. Flash.’’ He repeated, using an authoratitive tone that even Leonard Snart would be impressed with.

There was another silence throughout the room as Mark thought about the situation. He glanced at Dick, thinking about how sick he was, and then he glanced over at the shivering figure of Wally. Then, he thought about how The Flash and Batman were about kids. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, a bit of agitation evident in his expression. ‘’…Fine. Your funeral,’’ he muttered, then got up to head out the door. ‘’But if Snart ever finds out, I’m throwing you under the bus.’’ After those last words left his lips, he made his way outside. Using gale-force winds to carry himself up, he started scanning the streets for the Scarlet Speedster.

‘’Dammit, Hartley…’’ The Wizard muttered to himself, lightning crackling throughout Keystone as if to reflect his mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this one took so long! I started college, and things came up. I hope you guys don't mind!
> 
> Thanks for your support! Feel free to share this fanfiction on tumblr, Twitter, etc. We don't mind!
> 
> scribbleshow.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> So, tell me what you think! Did I get everyone in character? Any typos that I missed? Let me know!


End file.
